The Picnic
by Sarinyan
Summary: Fluttershy wanted to have a picnic with her friends, but she wasn't prepared for the following events...


She was awoken by the birds singing each morning,she loved their song, she loved how cute Nature was, she could already tell that this day will be a great one. She was laying on her bed, thinking, thinking about the beauty of the world, her friends, she was thinking about great and happy things, but she have to prepare herself for her day. She get up slowly, a little bit blinded by the day, after stretching she went to see her sleeping bunny, he was cute, sleeping heavily like, he was also snoring, with a small kiis she managed to wake him he went directly on her back, a little bit angry because of the dream he had but he couldn't get mad at her, she was taking care of him.

They went to the kitchen for the breakfast, he had a carrot and a salad, she prepared an orange juice and some pancakes for her. She was good for cooking, a little bit clumsy she did to much food for her and she couldn't give pancakes to her animals, they can be sick, the only solution she had was to share them with her friends, it's been a long time since they saw them. Without other questions she leaves her house, after telling the rules to the bunny of course, and went to a farm because it was the nearest place, she could see her friend working, she was collecting apple by punching the tree with her back legs, she was doing that so perfectly that the leaves stay on the tree, only the apples fell but were catched by a small pony with a bucket on her head, it was the little sister of the farmer pony, she saw her friend coming at her :

\- Heya Fluttershy whatcha doin' here ?  
\- Hi AppleJack, hi AppleBloom, well as you can see, i made too many food would you like some ?  
\- Of course Sugarcube, we didn't had the time to have a breakfast this mornin' and i'm startin' to be hungry. Can we eat after i finish' with the trees ?

\- No problem i was about to find the others, we could have a picnic together, it's been so long since the last time

\- Good Idea, i can't wait to have my revenge from Rainbow Dash, so i'll see you later

After leaving her orange pony-tailed friend, Fluttershy spread her wings to fly to ask her second friend, a blue pegasus with a rainbow colored mane, she was sleeping loudly on her cloud , Rainbow Dash is not the most silent one, shyly Fluttershy called her :

\- Rainbow, are you awake ?  
\- Hmmm ?  
\- Do you want to have a picnic with the AppleJack, me and maybe the others ?

At the hearing of AppleJack's name, Rainbow's eyes slowly opened she get up as fast as she could, normal for the fastest pony of the town even maybe the kingdom.

\- If AJ's coming. I'll be here, i want to beat her one more time

Fluttershy can't resist, she made a small laugh, Rainbow Dash didn't know why it was funny but she was happy to see the yellow pegasus laughing, Rainbow was proud of her.

After leaving her second friend, fluttershy came to the Sugarcube Corner where she was welcomed by a pink pony with a fluffy mane who was running and shouting everywhere while baking

\- Hey Fluttershy ! Don't tell me you're doing a party ! i'm in, let me do the cake ! Go ask the others

\- How do you know all of that Pinkie ?

\- Pinkie Sense, go on quick !

She didn't have the time to think of what happened, it was normal for her, Pinkie is Pinkie, always energetic and smiling and friendly even if she can be more loudly than Rainbow Dash. After this quick event, she came to see Rarity, the famous stylist, a white Unicorn with a fabulous purple mane, to the Carousel Boutiqueher principal and first shop at Equestria

\- How darling i needed you, can you help me ?

\- How can I help you ?

\- Well you see, i need someone to try my new dress and you are the perfect person for this job

\- But you know it's hard for me to do it

\- It's not a problem honey, we are alone, it will be our little secret

Fluttershy didn't feel secured to be like a top model, it was like in a previous job she had when she was working with Photo Finish it was awful for her, but she had to do it for her glamourous friend, she was blushing when Rarity tell her how cute she was in those dress, Fluttershy could see the stars in the mare's eyes. After what she had done for her, Rairty was forced to accept Fluttershy's picnic, she would have accepted it even if she didn't try her dress, she was happy to see her friends.

All Fluttershy's friends accepted her proposal, she only needed her last friend , the one she admires the most in the group : Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship, Fluttershy loves her, she was able to talk in public, she knows everything, she protect everything. Twilight was perfection for the Ponygirl, she is a little bit shaking when she talk to her in private, but for now she didn't have the choice. She went smiling and blushing to the Purple Unicorn's Tree, who is also the castle, she already knows where she can find her friend, the place where Twilight had all her knowledge : The library. She knocked slowly at the door, nobody answered, she open slightly the door

\- Twilight… ?


End file.
